parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (Rayman 2: The Great Escape!/Rayman 2: Revolution) Story Special Edition Intro.
Here is an added special edition intro that is meant to be put in Julian Bernardino's Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Murfy - Toby the Tram Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Teensies - Stepney the Bluebell Engine, Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Teensies *Ly the Fairy - Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Sssssam - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen the Whale - Tillie the Little Engine That Could (from The Little Engine That Could) *Clark - Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Polokus - Bertie the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox's Children - Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Engine, Rheneas the Narrow Gauge Engine, Peter Sam the Narrow Gauge Engine, and Trevor the Traction Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Uglette - Mavis the Quarry Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Admiral Razorbeard - Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Dennis the Lazy Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ninjaws - S.C.Ruffey the Foolish Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) *Zombie Chickens - Bulgy the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Axel - Iron Arry the Smelters Yard Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Foutch - Iron Bert the Smelters Yard Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Umber (a.k.a. Coloccus) - Cranky (from Thomas and Friends) *Robo-Pirates - Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) *Jano - George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) *Grolem 13 - Bulstrode the Barge (from Thomas and Friends) *The Robot Dinosaur - The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) *Hardrox - Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bimbette - Lady the Magical Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Brainox - Tyke (from Tom and Jerry) *Catastrox - Grampus (from TUGS) *Globber - Twitchy the Squirrel (from Hoodwinked) *Globs - Linus (from Peanuts) *Oktette - Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) *Lums - Red Coins (from Mario) *The General (from Tonic Trouble) - The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) *The Minisaurus Beasts - The Animals (from Bambi) *Spiders - Razoul and his guards (Aladdin) *Jano's Guards - Dantinis (from Croc) *Caterpillars - Monkeys (Jungle Book) *Biditank - Tai Lung (from Kung Fu Panda) *Chenille - The Wicked Queen Grimhilde (as a Witch Hag Form) (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *and more Soundtrack Used (The Added Prologue) http://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-2-the-great-escape, http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/, https://yadi.sk/d/d0qexV4crQmey, and https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-2) *004 - The Woods of Light (plays in the first part of the new intro of the added prologue when the Glade of Dreams is as calm and peaceful) *023 - Paratroopers ~ Reprise (plays in the second part of the new intro of the added prologue when a stormy day comes) *062 - In Jano's Jaws ~ Reprise 2 (plays in the third part of the new intro of the added prologue when the pirates come to invade the world) *1-08 - Pirates! - Part 1 (plays in the fourth part of the new intro of the added prologue after Devious Diesel yells 'FIRE!' and when the pirates begin attacking the loving residents) *2-06 - Axel - Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice (plays in the fifth part of the new intro of the added prologue when the heroes try to fight the villains, but are no match for them) *040 - Pirates ~ Part 2 ~ Reprise (plays in the sixth part of the new intro of the added prologue when the villains kidnap and enslave the loving residents of the planet) *1-02 - Globox, My Friend (plays in the seventh part of the new intro of the added prologue when Thomas and his friends make a plan to stop the villains) *08 - The Machine (the rest of it plays when the heroes get ready for combat) *06 - Pirates! Part 1 (plays when the heroes battle the robot pirates) *32 - The Precipice (plays when Emily appears in Thomas's mind to help him and when S.C.Ruffey kidnaps Thomas) *37 - The Lava Tower (plays when Thomas sends Percy to find poor Emily) *031 - Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship (plays when Thomas is taken to see Devious Diesel and plans to defeat him and is taken away) *003 - The Woods of Light ~ First Dawn (plays when Percy arrives at the station and tries to pay for a ticket) *1-04 - Where's Daddy Globox (plays when Percy walks away and goes up to Tornado, running smokebox first, coupled to a maroon coach, and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches, and getting ready to depart) *1-05 - King of the Teensies (plays when Grampus, Sir Handel, and Twitchy the Squirrel have a talk with Percy and agree to let him ride on their engine, Tornado, running smokebox first, and coupled to a maroon coach, and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches) *008 - The Teensie Circle (plays when Tornado, running smokebox first, coupled to six chocolate and cream colored coaches, and the chocolate and cream colored autocoach, departs from Exeter station toward Penzance station) *042 - The Celestial Slide ~ Reprise (plays when Devious Diesel warns his minions about Percy escaping to find Emily and sends them out to find and capture Percy) *025 - The Marshlands ~ Reprise 1 (plays when Tornado, running smokebox first, coupled to six chocolate and cream colored coaches, and the chocolate and cream colored autocoach, travels through the countryside after leaving Exeter and travelling upward from Dawlish, toward Teignmouth, Paignton, Littlehempston, Plymoth, Cornwall, St Austell, Truro, and Penzance) *038 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice ~ Reprise 2 (plays when Tornado, running smokebox first, coupled to six chocolate and cream colored coaches, and the chocolate and cream colored autocoach, speeds up) *028 - Skiing across the Marshes (plays when Tornado, running smokebox first, coupled to six chocolate and cream colored coaches, and the chocolate and cream colored autocoach is running at a high speed) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Prelude (plays when another train, headed by Union of South Africa, hauling a maroon coach, two green coaches, six maroon coaches, and a chocolate and cream colored is approaching Tornado, running smokebox first, coupled to six chocolate and cream colored coaches, and the chocolate and cream colored autocoach, as the train thunders onward) *114 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Grolem 13 (plays when Percy sees Union of South Africa, hauling a maroon coach, two green coaches, six maroon coaches, and a chocolate and cream colored coach) *092 - The Precipice ~ The Great Escape (plays when Percy asks Grampus, Sir Handel, and Twitchy the Squirrel to help him to help Thomas, and when Tornado, running smokebox first, coupled to six chocolate and cream colored coaches, and the chocolate and cream colored autocoach, rushes away, trying to get away from Union of South Africa, hauling a maroon coach, two green coaches, six maroon coaches, and a chocolate cream colored coach) *129 - Jingle ~ The Door is Open (plays when Percy jumps off and hides for cover) *130 - Jingle ~ Boss Defeated (plays when the two trains disappear into the night like magic) *1-06 - Overworld (plays when Emily gives Percy a silver lum and tells him to take care of it and when Percy leaves) *2-14 - Spider Attack (plays when Dennis kidnaps and takes Percy away) Sound Effects (Boss Battles) (The Added Prologue) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saber_catch.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswtrl2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng3.wav *Saberblk.wav *LSwall01.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundslight.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrout1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhitwall1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown.wav *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup1.wav *cb_ls_powerup2.wav *cb_ls_humgood.wav *cb_ls_humgood.wav (1) *cb_ls_powerdown.wav (2) *cb_ls_powerdown1.wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav Transcript *Narrator: There are times when the Island of Sodor remains as calm and peaceful as a world surrounded by beautiful blue sea. Sometimes our jovial salt of the earth hero, Thomas the Tank Engine, can expect the world to remain safe and secure. But there was a time when even the strangest day could give a panic to an unexpected... army of ruthless pirates! Now these are the enemies of all honest heroes, who have cruised and have arrived in search of any cottages to plunder. And the most feared of all these pirates... was the notorious Captain Devious Diesel, who is now Thomas's main villain in this game! *Devious Diesel: Fire! (his minions obey and fire) *Narrator: Like Diesel 10, who attempts to overtake the entire island, Diesel's band of renegades would mysteriously swoop out of nowhere and overtake a unsuspecting cottage. Their weapons can break through a glass window of a house and wreck the rooftops apart. Once the cottages are rendered helplessly, the pirates storm in search of heroes to capture. (Devious Diesel laughs evilly) And then, gathering their spoils, they escaped without a trace. Diesel's reign of terror has captured the loving residents of the planet. No cottage is ever safe. And then one day, Diesel and his crew simply depart, as if they have quickly left with any residents. *Thomas: Wow! *Narrator: For many adventures since Thomas defeated Diesel 10, stories of the little blue engine have persisted that he is alive and well while living with his parents, Edward and Molly, his friend, Stanley, his brother, James, his nephew, Duck, and his canine buddy, Duncan, because Thomas's story now continues in the next story of this sequel, Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution!, since Thomas was born. As a kid, living in a 2D world, Thomas had found some friends. Many a time, he had met a new friend named Percy, a guide named Toby, and a beautiful girlfriend named Emily, and became a hero in 3D to team up with more friends being met. *(at the edge of the Great Forest, Thomas and his friends have arrived) *Thomas: (with his depressed face) Shhh! The pirates are coming straight at us. Get ready, okay? *Stepney: Okay. (the earth suddenly trembles beneath the engines and the Jedi's feet. Some trees fall apart and some pirates run through a passageway to attack the loving residents) *Thomas: (activates his blue lightsaber) You guys ready for this? *Percy: (activates his green lightsaber) Ready to bring the heat! (Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand activate their lightsabers and begin to battle the evil pirates. Den, activating his red double-bladed lightsaber attacks Thomas, who, wearing his astounded face, leaps into action, and shoots with his energy sphere with a metal monster flying with it. Den tries to hit Thomas, with his suprised face, but misses when he hits the ground, swings his lightsaber, and hits Thomas's lightsaber, causing Thomas, with his eyes shut 2 face, to swing it out of the way. Thomas, with his astonished face, jumps back when Den hits his lightsaber. Thomas, with his cross face, hits Den's lightsaber, and swings his lightsaber. Thomas, with his grumpy face, dodges Den's lightsaber, that hits the ground. Thomas, with his astounded face, hits Den's lightsaber, and whacks Den on the face and forced pushed out of the way. Percy, with his green lightsaber, and with his tired face, and trembling with fright, battles well, and with his annoyed face, easily creates a rain dance storm over Dart, who, while fighting him, is fried with his two red lightsabers, and force pushed into Norman, who is whacked by Dart in the face, with his three red lightsabers. Thomas, with his surprised 2 face, gasps, and with his pleased face, laughs with delight) *Thomas: Say! That's not bad, huh, Percy?! *Percy: (with his cheerful face) Thanks, Thomas! (the strained face of Emily, with his worried face, appears in Thomas's mind to help Thomas with his confused face) *Emily: Thomas... The pirates have broken the heart of the world. The energy has scattered. Other thank Henry, all of our brave warriors have been captured... (Thomas, with his surprised (CGI) face, gasps in shock, but is caught by S.C.Ruffey, who already has Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand captured and locked up in cages and in the prison ship, and puts a noose of rope and the crook of his pole around Thomas's neck. Poor Thomas, with his somber face, throws his lightsaber at Percy, who catches it. The little hero tries to create a new energy sphere in his hand's palm, but gulps when he finds that to no avail, the destruction of the world's promidal energy core has taken away all of his powers) *Thomas: (with his weary face) Oh no! My powers! What will I do?! They've got me, Percy. Save yourself! (S.C.Ruffey drags him away) *Percy: (with his surprised face) But, Thomas, what about you?! I can't leave you alone! *Thomas: (with his depressed face) Now don't worry about me, I'll be fine. So go find Emily, she knows what to do! *Percy: (with his sad face) Okay, Thomas. Here I go. (turns around, activates his green lightsaber and Thomas's light blue lightsaber, and hops over Paxton and Sidney, who gasp when Percy jumps over them and flees out of sight. As S.C.Ruffey drags Thomas with his depressed face into the prison ship, Thomas, with his depressed face, dripping tears turns and sees Devious Diesel, who laughs evilly) *Narrator: Oh no! Now that Thomas is captured, Percy must help him! *Devious Diesel: Now that I've got you, Thomas, you'll soon be my most obident slave ever, just like your new pathetic friends. (Thomas, with his eyes shut 2 face, struggles to free himself, but is still tightened around by the pole of S.C.Ruffey, then, with his angry 2 face, casts a dark look to stand up to Diesel) *Thomas: (with his angry 3 face) You think it's over yet, Diesel? Well, you're wrong. When I find some way to escape, (with his annoyed face) I'll make you wish you'd never been born! And you'll be sorry too, you know. *Devious Diesel: You know that? That's good. Then let's have it! Lock him up, S.C.Ruffey. *S.C.Ruffey: With pleasure. Okay, prisoner. Forward, march! (laughs evilly, taking away Thomas with his somber face on, with Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney following too. Meanwhile, chopping through several trees, and riding on a tugboat, after he deactivates his green lightsaber and Thomas's blue lightsaber off, Percy jumps on a horse to ride to a town centre, where he hijacks a motorcar, and crashes it into a traffic jam, until he finally arrives at a station, where he now hears some whistles blowing, with the sounds of steam and diesel engines, puffing and snorting, with opening and closing doors of coaches, being coupled up together, and banging about with shunted freight cars) *Narrator: Meanwhile... Percy was making his way through the forest to save his friend as he cut through trees, chopped through several trees, riding a tugboat, hijacking a motorcar, and crashing it. As Percy walked along, he saw a railroad station, hearing whistles blowing, puffing and snorting of steam engines, opening and closing doors of coaches, and diesels banging and shunting freight cars. *Percy: (with his jolly face) A railroad station! Thomas, oh boy, I am a marvel! (laughs and disguises himself as a hobo and runs inside the booking office. He clears his throat and speaks in a hobo's voice) Excuse me, Sir. I would like a ticket, please. *Toby: Where to? *Percy: (hobo's voice) I'm going to the Fairy Council. As my money will take me. (chuckles, and checks his pockets, but discovers that he still has his own lightsaber and Thomas's) Oh dear. No pockets and no coins. Look here. *Passenger 1 (Diesel Smith) (Paul's voice): I say! Hurry up there. *Passenger 2 (Diesel Dawson) (Simon's voice): Yes! What seems to be the problem? *Percy: (hobo's voice) Look, I seem to have left my wallet behind. Just give me the ticket, please, and I'll send the money on tomorrow. (obstructs Diesel Smith (voiced by Paul), Kate Smith (voiced by Kimberly), David Smith (voiced by Joey), Eric Smith, Ivy Smith, Susie Smith (voiced by Salli), Brian Smith, Julie Smith, Ivy Smith, Emma Smith, Kate Dawson (voiced by Kate), Diesel Dawson (voiced by Simon), Zack Dawson (voiced by Paul), Erika Dawson (voiced by Julie), Zara Dawson (voiced by Susan), Annabelle Dawson (voiced by Julie), Yuko and Sako (voiced by Ivy and Tween Girl), Caillou Anderson (voiced by Ivy), Rosie Anderson (voiced by Susan), Boris Anderson (voiced by Simon), Doris (voiced by Millie), Cody Anderson (voiced by Tween Girl), Daisy Anderson (voiced by Emma), Emily Anderson (voiced by Salli), Lily Anderson (voiced by Kayla), Hannah Anderson (voiced by Allison), Sapphire Anderson (voiced by Jennifer), Agnes Anderson (voiced by Julie), Amanda Anderson (voiced by Kimberly), Dora (voiced by Julie), Boots (voiced by Ivy), The South Path characters (voiced by Simon, Dave, Wiseguy, and Joey), Miguel (voiced by Paul), Elena (voiced by Jennifer), Abeula (voiced by Belle), Barney (voiced by Joey), Steve (voiced by Simon), Joe (voiced by Dallas), Blue (voiced by Kimberly), Magenta (voiced by Kimberly), Diego (voiced by Allison), Super Why (voiced by Dave), Elmo (voiced by Ivy), and the other passengers arguing) *Toby: I know you know what you mean by that. Stand away from the window, will you? Because you're holding up the other passengers. *Percy: (hobo's voice) Do you have any idea who you're talking to? *Passenger 3 (Kate Smith) (Kimberly's voice): Get out of the way, please, Sir. We have a train to catch. *Passenger 4 (Kate Dawson) (Kate's voice): Come on. *(Percy obeys, walks out of the ticket room of the station, and runs up to the front of the train with Tornado, a London and North Eastern Railway A1 class 4-6-2 tender engine No. 60163, built in 1994, running smokebox first, hauling a maroon coach and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches, wearing three headlamps on his bufferbeam, (one black in the middle and two white on the left and right), carrying the Torbay Express headboard on his head, and being fired and fueled, with lots of coal and water put into his tender, and several passengers inside his passenger cars coupled between his coal tender and himself) *Percy: (normal voice) Oh, this is terrible tragedy! Whatever will I do? *Grampus: Hello, lonely boy! What's the matter? *Percy: (turns around and speaks in his hobo voice) Oh, dear kind sirs. I am just a poor unhappy hobo, and I've lost all my money, but I can't pay for a ticket as well, and I must get home tonight somehow. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. *Sir Handel: Oh, why, such a very terrible business indeed. Losing all your money, can't pay for a ticket, and get home, and some kids waiting for you, I'd dare say, huh? *Percy: (hobo's voice) Oh, yes, any amount of them, who should all be happy. Oh, my poor innocent dears. Playing with matches, starving, and messing around. Oh dear. Please do help me, Kind Sirs. *Twitchy: I'll tell you, boy. If you can wash a few shirts for us when you get home, we'll give you a ride for nothing. *Percy: (hobo's voice) Oh, yes, you are too kind. (turns around and speaks in his normal voice) Why would I ever wash a shirt in my life? And how would I intend to start? *Grampus, Sir Handel, and Twitchy: Huh? *Percy: (turns around, but chuckles, then speaks in his hobo voice again) Well, yes, maybe I do intend to start my journey. (climbs up with Grampus, Sir Handel, and Twitchy into Tornado's cabin) *Duncan: (climbs into the tenth chocolate and cream colored coach on the end and waves his green flag and blows his whistle) Right away then! (Grampus grabs the rope cord and blows the whistle loudly and opens the regulator so slowly and gently that Tornado starts to steam out of the station and puffs slowly away with his coal tender attached to his and attached to his maroon coach and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches) *Narrator: The guard waved his flag, and as the train crew whistled in cheerful response, the train rolled out of the station. *Devious Diesel: (shouts on the telephone and calls his minions for help) Emergency alert! Percy's escaped! Read it all about! Find and bring him to me, please! *(at midnight, Tornado, hauling his maroon coach and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches, travels happily along the beautiful coastal line from Exeter station, and puffs up the steep bank toward the Fairy Council at Penzance station. In the engine's cabin, Twitchy stokes the coal into the engine's furnace with a coal shovel that he is holding) *Percy: Thank you, dear kind sirs. When I get back, I will do anything to help you do the washing. And you will have the brightest shirts on the whole entire railroad. *Grampus: My advise is hang on tight, hobo. (Percy laughs as Grampus opens the regulator while Twitchy shovels the coal into the furnace. Tornado, hauling her maroon coach and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches, travels along at a normal speed) *Percy: That's it. Go on. Faster. (laughs, and as Grampus turns the gauges, the train travels even faster) Go on. Faster, faster, faster, faster. (Twitchy continues to stoke the furnace) Come on. Faster, faster. (Twitchy stokes more coal into the furnace) That's it. Go on! Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster! (leans out of the engine's cabin and laughs with delight and blows the whistle, just to surprise Grampus, Sir Handel, and Twitchy, who see Percy laughing with joy as Tornado travels at the most high speed he has ever gone) As long as I get back, I'll find a great meal that I'll ever have, such as thirty piece chicken nuggets, two cheeseburgers, one medium fries and onion rings, strawberry hand and spun shake, a chocolate sundae, and a medium coke can. (a whistle blows from another train in the distance) *Narrator: Then suddenly, a whistle blew from a distance. *Grampus: What's that? (leans over the side of the engine and gasps in horror when he sees another Express train with another locomotive being Union of South Africa hauling a maroon coach, two green coaches, six maroon coaches, and a chocolate and cream colored coach and thundering toward his, Sir Handel, and Twitchy's train, before he peers back and looks back at Percy, who is still delighted) *Narrator: Grampus took a look over the side and was alarmed to see another train coming! *Grampus: I can't believe this. We're the passing train, that is allowed to run along this line tonight, but I think that there's another one right behind us. (leans over the side again, looking worried, and looks back at Twitchy and Sir Handel) I guess it's for the queriest people that I see. There are evil diesels, as ancient warders, waving halberds; policemen in their helmets, waving truncheons; and shabbily dressed men in pot-hats, obvious and unmistakable plain-clothes detectives even at this distance, waving revolvers and walking-sticks, and all of them shouting the same word 'Stop! Stop!'. (Percy, upon hearing this, now leans over the side of the engine's cabin, and gasps in terror when he sees S.C.Ruffey blowing his whistle and waving his stick since he has locked poor Thomas up) *Narrator: On hearing this, Percy looked over the side of the engine and gasped when he saw Diesel's minions, who were on another locomotive, that was following them! *Percy: Oh no! (gets back in the engine room and gets down on his knees) Oh, um, Train Crew, please help me. For I'll confess everything. I am not a poor hobo that I seem to be. I only have a wife named Mavis and eleven children, that includes you as the three kids along with the eight others, of course. And my name is Percy, because I'm a friend of Thomas. I have just escaped from an army of unexpected ruthless robot pirates in which poor Thomas had been captured by and was now locked up in the Buccaneer, but if those pursuers speed up on that locomotive and capture me on this engine, they'll also lock me up with Thomas and give us some chains, bread, water, and misery for us poor engines. *Grampus: If you're telling us the truth now, then Twitchy, Sir Handel, and I are your kids, and even Lady, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Trevor, Emily Vigorous, Tyke, and Linus, and what was poor Thomas captured for? *Percy: Well, I've got my friend's lightsaber and my own lightsaber, and since he lost all of his powers and got captured, he needs my help to find Princess Emily the Emerald Engine. *Grampus: Hmm... You're certainly very talented of being really useful. And since we really should turn you, we will not have anyone telling us what to do with our engine. Now, cheer up, Dad. Full steam ahead! *Percy: Yippee! (laughs as Grampus, Sir Handel, and Twitchy shovel the coal into Tornado's furnace, causing the engine and his maroon coach and ten chocolate and colored coaches to gain more speed and race at a high speed as if he would catch fire and might fall into pieces. The pursuers lean out of the window of Union of South Africa and wave frantically and yell to the workers to stop the train as Tornado shoots over the viaduct, with Union of South Africa following, not far behind) *Den: Pull up! *Dart: Pull up! *Norman: Stop the train! *Paxton: Yeah! *Sidney: We want Percy! *S.C.Ruffey: Now stop! *Narrator: The workers sped up their train as fast as possible by piling on more coal and stoking it into the furnace quickly. The furnace roared, the sparks flew, and the engine leaped and swung, but still, the pursuers slowly gained. *Twitchy: They're still after us! Look, there's only thing you can do to escape. As soon as we get over the viaduct, you will climb up and jump up onto the bridge, and scramble and hide, and then, we'll lead them off as far as we can. *Percy: What?! Jump? At a high speed?! *Sir Handel: This is your only chance. (Percy gulps, but obeys, then climbs up onto the engine's roof) *Grampus: Now! Jump! (Percy jumps up, grabs onto the bridge, and pulls himself, but tiptoes quietly away, and rushes into Emily's hideout, as the LNER A1 class engine, tender, his maroon coach, and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches, thunder away from the LNER A4 class engine, tender, which, hauling a maroon coach, two green coaches, six maroon coaches, and chocolate and cream colored coach, thunders after them onward toward Penzance station. Percy turns back and sees the two trains disappear and laughs with delight while pointing his finger at the sight of the two trains leaving when walking away, still laughing, and arrives at Emily's hideout) *Narrator: Percy got on the cab roof, leaped, and grabbed, but pulled himself up, and crept slowly away. By this time, his train had disappeared into the night, until suddenly, as he escaped for Emily's hideout, the pursuing locomotive came, roaring and whistling, with their crew waving their weapons and all yelling 'Stop!', and for the first time since he got away, Percy laughed with his tears streaming down his cheeks blushing red and headed onward to Emily's hideout. *Emily: Here's a silver lum, Percy. This will restore the ability for Thomas to shoot, swim, ski, climb, surf, fly, jump, and punch again. Hold onto it with great care. (gives Percy the silver lum, which goes into his mouth) *Percy: Thank you! (rushes out into a bag held by Dennis and ends up being tied up as Dennis laughs evilly and pulls him away to the prison ship) *Narrator: Uh-oh. Dennis has captured Percy as well. Now it looks like Percy is going to the prison ship to be locked up with Thomas too. Will Thomas and Percy ever escape the Prison Ship? Trivia *This is the sequel to the Thomas 1 and Thomas Junior stories. *The story begins with Sodor surrounded by beautiful blue sea until Diesel and his band of renegades come and take over the planet. Some of the residents try to fight off Diesel's guards, but are no match for them, as they knock them out, cold. *The engine on the train that Percy will escape on, will be Tornado No. 60163, that will be hauling a maroon coach, two blue and white coaches, four crimson and cream colored coaches, another maroon coach, three crimson and cream colored coaches, and another maroon coach. *The pursuing locomotive on the train, that Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney will pilot, will be Union of South Africa (a.k.a. Osprey) No. 60009, built in 1937. These locomotives of these wheel arrangements have twelve wheels, such as four leading wheels, six driving wheels, and two trailing wheels. Union of South Africa will be a pulling a maroon coach, three green and yellow coaches, a chocolate and cream colored coach, and four green and yellow coaches throughout the entire movie. *When Thomas still has his light blue lightsaber, which usually has the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sounds throughout the entire movie, he picks up a light green lightsaber, which has the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sounds throughout the entire movie. These sounds will be used for Thomas's two lightsabers throughout this movie, and since Thomas's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire, his light green lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie too. *Percy's lightsaber will be green and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney will have some pistol guns throughout the entire movie and will also have some red lightsabers, that will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, cb_ls_powerup1.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, SaberOn.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, cb_ls_humgood.wav, cb_ls_humgood.wav (1), sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1), cb_ls_powerdown.wav (2), cb_ls_powerdown1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects through every boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will be carrying different colored lightsabers, that will have the saberon.mp3, SaberOn.wav, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, sabrout1.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, cb_ls_powerdown1, cb_ls_powerdown.wav, cb_ls_powerdown (2).wav, powerdown1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino